fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (SSB16)
Goku is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Goku is the first Anime character to join in, He was intended to be an Unlockable character however he is instead starter due to the fact that DBZ really want Goku in smash so bad. Attributes Goku is a character that focuses on speed and power. Goku has the ability to auto float-cancel which aids in his air game with his aerials having good priority which gives him a effective air game. His down air has a lot of priority which allows him to deal with projectiles. He has a projectile in Ki blasts which he can use to zone his opponents or hinder their approach. He has KO moves in his forward smash, side tilt, forward and back throws (when used near the ledge) and back air. Goku has different recovery options with having the ability to float which covers a good horizontal distance, Instant transmission covers decent vertical distance while making him intangible for a second, he can use Kamehameha for horizontal recovery due to the fact he has slow airspeed. Despite this Goku has a good grab game with having powerful moves. Goku's Side Special Energy Shot helps him charge up to 6 Blasts at his opponents. Goku can also transform into his Super Sayian for his Down Special that allows Goku have stronger attacks, it was intended to his Final Smash similar to himself being a Secret Fighter but it was changed. With his weight and falling speed combined with his recovery options makes Goku a hard character to KO. However, Goku suffers from poor reach in most of his attacks which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes. Due to Goku's height, weight and fallling speed; these all combined make him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. Super Sayian is a very situational move due to it not lasting too long for Goku, the move stays activated every time the opponent is hit by him him which makes him more susceptible to zero-to-deaths while using the move and loses he a lot priority in his attacks. His projectiles are weak and can be canceled out very easily by other attacks. His main means of vertical recovery, Instant Transmission, can be easily edge hogged due to it not having a hitbox at the end of the move. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace and laughs. *Side: Thrusts his head forward, yelling loudly, commonly referred to as the Big Head Yell in the anime and manga series. *Down: Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-ken (except with blue energy around him instead of red). 'On-Screen Apperance' *Jumps off the Kintoun (筋斗雲, "Plot Box Cloud", Viz serialization: "Flying Nimbus") and lands on the stage. 'Idle Poses' * Stretches his legs. * Does a fist pump. 'Victory Poses' *Jumps up happily and nearly falls, but is saved by his Kintoun. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Kintoun. *Goku rapidally transforms in his Super Sayian form, then Super Sayian 2 and back. *Goku does his winning pose from Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi 2. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia